deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RED Team VS The Reds (RvB)
Description: Team Fortress 2 V.S Red V.S Blue. These two clans of mercenaries face off to see who is superior in the heat of battle. Who will win? Who will die? Interlude: Teamwork, the key element to get shit done. And it seems even more apparent with these 2 teams. Red Team: Team Fortress 2's beloved mercenaries. And The Reds, Red V.S Blues comedic soldiers. For this fight, we do have a set of ground rules. Since The Reds can find every peice of their arsenal at their disposal, Red Team will be allowed to have the maximum amount of weapons the Reds. Both teams do have methods of reviving each other from the dead, however for this fight this will be prohibited. Once the character is dead, they are dead. However,both teams do have a way to heal themselves, because lets be honest, if we didnt have these methods, it would just be a boring ass fight. Also, we will be reviewing what each person on each team can do, and what the teams can do all together. Im not a Wizard and Im not a Boomstick, but I'll try my best to analyis their weapons, armor, and abilities to find out who would win.. a Death Battle. Scout: Born in the streets of Boston, Scout was the youngest of 8 other brothers, and had to lear early how to solve his problems. To fight effectively, Scout learned how to run. He ran everywhere, all the time to get the upperhand on his oppenents. Scout is the quickest of the bunch, using his best feature to his advantage for his team. By running, he can outrun every class, sentry gun fire, and even trains. His hit and run tactics have helped himself and his team to progress their own goals. Weapons:Primarys When the Scout feels like breaking the laws of physics, Scout has the abilty of jumping twice in the air.And from the looks of it, the Scout mainly wields medium to light weaponry. Dont let that decive you, this guys a powerhouse close up. His primary weapons inlcude the Scattergun, scouts stock weapon of choice. Dealing ten pellets per shot, this thing is a powerhouse in close quarters. The Force-a-Nature is a more powerful rendition of the Scattergun. It delivers a more powerful blast than the Scattergun, at the cost of recoil and two shots loaded per round. If used in the air,the recoil will send Scout back a bit, making a pseudo thrid jump. The Soad Popper Loads faster and has a faster firing speed. It also has the ability of jumping five times into the air. And The Shortstop holds a 4-shot clip and reloads its entire clip at once. It even allows Scout to have 20% bonus healing from all sources, at the cost of increased push force from damage and airblasts. Secondaries: Onto his secondaries, his stock choice is his pistol with a 12 bullet magazine. It is just a standard, ordinary pistol, but it can shoot six bullets in one second, so thats impresive. The Flying Guillotine is a ranged weapon that can cause bleeding on impact. It can also casuse lethal damge once hit with the Sandman. And the Mad Milk, a projectile that causes victims to drop white beads of substance. It is handy for putting out fires, but its key ability is to heal Scout by 60% the damage he did to his opponents. Melee: His last sets of weapons is just purely for whacking. His Bat is his stock choice of choice. On a side note, I hope your not tired of me saying that, because I'll be saying that for a mojority of the breakdowns. Anyways, his stock bat is a simple, quick and effecient melee weapon. Though it does less damage than any other melee weapon, it does swing faster by 37.5%. And the Sandman shares the same speeds and attack damage as the Stock Bat, however it can launch a baseball at an opponent, stuning the enemy. All of this at a cost of minus 15 health for the Scout Feats: Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Team Fortress 2 Combatants